Whispers and Scarlet Seams
by lotus325
Summary: Instead of feeling better as he listened to the chirping coming from the circle of his hands, his heart felt heavier. He was sure the bird was as lonely as he was and it was to that thought he pressed his lips to the birds head in a tiny kiss. Friendship. ByaHisa.


**Whispers and Scarlet Seams **

**_Informally titled 'Today Seemed'_**

* * *

There were whispers. Indications they seemed to undeniably detest him.

_Look, it's the malice again._

_Such unnatural crimson hair..._

_Such a temper..._

_But by God, why such an association?_

_Don't look now! The heir will see._

Today stripped him of happiness.

_He's supposed to be the best, but such negative qualities._

_Negative? What do you mean?_

_You haven't heard?_

The maids were the first to whisper.

_Shhh, he's coming. _

The usual wind was absent today and the warmth of the sun above their heads showered them in a bright coloured light - or would have if they weren't attempting to hide in the far end of Byakuya's late mother's garden. They were crouched down low beneath the large lush trees and the neatly tripped rose bushes surrounding them. The lower braches of the tree hid them enough, but their breaths were still warily held in precaution as they carefully waited for the one seeking them to pass.

Byakuya's small fingers touched one of the numerous tiny blue flowers growing scattered about him everywhere. They caressed the colourful petal and he marvelled at their divine softness. They were so delicate; he was surprised they didn't crack under his fingertips.

Beside him, Renji sat on his knees and peered carefully over his shoulder to see what it was his friend was doing. He grinned slightly but it ended up looking more like a smirk. Byakuya turned his head to get a look at the redhead and frowned at the expression.

Renji reached out a hand toward the flower petal enclosed in Byakuya's smaller right hand. Without allowing Byakuya to read his actions, he quickly reached over the small hand and under to the stem of the delicate life - and plucked it swiftly before Byakuya could even have a chance to say anything. Byakuya's hand around the tiny blue petal came loose at once and Renji took the chance to bring the flower to his nose and, ignoring the silent outraged expression Byakuya had now sprouted, give it a sniff. The smell was nice enough, but too strong for his liking_. Maybe that was because my nose is halfway inside the little flower._

"Renji," he heard Byakuya hiss into his left ear. It was the tone the other boy used when he was outraged and fuming at yet another troublesome act his friend pulled.

Renji, paying no heed to the tone of malice, lightly tossed the blue beauty onto Byakuya's lap.

"Shhh," he indicated Byakuya, who only glared more openly at _the idiot_.

Renji tried to amend this although not in the slightest feeling guilty. He knew Byakuya was very gentle with nature and that the other boy hated it when he ripped their fragile life, so he tried to do that he thought would dull Byakuya's anger if even the slightest. Renji took the small flower from Byakuya's lap, brought it up to the angry face to his left and held it in front of Byakuya's delicate nose. Byakuya's anger visibly reduced, the harsh lines on his face fell away and he inhaled the delicate fragrance of the forget-me-not. Renji and Byakuya's eyes locked above the flower then. They both realized that while they could distract themselves, they also could not (could never) delude themselves to the threat that was Byakuya's uncle.

The footsteps of the man came closer than before and the man uttered, "Byakuya!" in an utterly angry tone.

The two boys looked at each other. They could not get caught. Would not. Their breathing stopped entirely for those precious moments and their previous movements stilled. Even the tiny flower Renji held to his friend's nose was still in place.

"Byakuya, insolent child! Where have you gone? I'll find you and if you're with that loudmouth redhead influence again, you _will _find you cannot regret it enough." The tone was angry but also ended on a threatening note that had Byakuya's heart thumping in his chest in a manner loud enough he thought would definitely give away their position to his uncle.

"I know you're here. Hiding in your mother's garden. My… she was a sweet one. I'd indulge her dead. So beautiful, such a shame she had to go. She didn't like you much as it was, not much of a shame there."

At the words the rage Byakuya felt earlier paled in comparison to the violence his mind supplied. He felt his body move without control and he wanted very much to hurt this man – no, this monster – who kept him jailed emotionally into a tiny bird cage similar to the one sitting in Byakuya's lavish room! He had no right to talk of his beloved mother thus! He hated him and would have gone as far as to attack the thing if for the unusually tight grip around his mouth and wrist from the other boy.

A silent struggle seemed to take place within those few moments until finally Byakuya allowed his body to slump back against Renji and the tree trunk, emotionally exhausted. He tried to ignore the voice in his head offering his silent tongue every unutterable dirty word he had ever heard and he closed his eyes in an effort to calm down. He felt the fallen small flower brush against his knee.

_That was close_, Renji thought. Such a fucking dirty tongue that man had Renji knew all too well. It was one of the reasons he loathed the man known as Monster, dubbed by Renji long ago and one that Byakuya had most surprisingly accepted with only few comments. He hated the way he even _talked_ to his friend and if he could he would take Byakuya away with him into the poor neighbourhood of Rukongai just so he wouldn't have to deal with that.

"Got ya!" A voice breathed from behind them, knowing.

Both the boys' eyes widened comically and even while through their anger, they were acutely aware of the overwhelming fear brought forth from his man and from what this encounter could mean.

Byakuya's uncle grabbed the back of Byakuya's shirt collar and tugged the boy harshly so that he fell to his knees in front of the adult. Renji's tight grip on Byakuya meant that he too fell, slumped beside the older boy.

At once both boys had sprung into a standing position and glanced up with an outward expression of slight fearlessness but with inward horror.

The older man's expression was impassive now but his blue eyes flashed dangerously. He seemed to well anticipate their being together.

"Well, seems I was correct. Byakuya, what is the meaning of this?" No replies were given to the icy tone.

"Why are you with this common thing again?"

Byakuya's usually defiant face was angled downward and Renji, behind his friend, looked at his back.

"…No answer I see." Byakuya's uncle took at a step forward and Renji watched wide-eyed as the large hand struck the side of Byakuya's still face. His friend's face sharply turned leftward and Renji watched helpless as he placed small hands over his heart. It was as if the pain of the blow was in his heart, not in his face.

Renji's heart sank. While he was childish and immature at his young age, he knew enough to know that his intervention would result in more painful chastisement for the black haired boy. It had happened too many times before and he was undoubtedly the cause. He clenched his small fists and looked away.

"You, boy! Leave this instant! I never want to see you on this property again! Don't come near Byakuya either," the monster said in a harsh whisper. "Get your filthy person off here now. Go!" And his anger only worsened when Renji stood still as if frozen to the ground. Could he leave Byakuya?

Finally, Byakuya spoke. In a very small voice he said, "Renji… Leave now." The hurt Renji felt at this chest worsened even as he used logic to work out the meaning behind the words. _I wish you to go so I see you again_. It's better if I leave now; perhaps it was a hopeful note. With that Renji tore his brown eyes away from the disappointing scene and followed as the guard the Monster beckoned over led him out of the estate and out of their lives.

* * *

Hours later, Byakuya sat in his room. The sunlight pouring into it from the large windows were turning a red colour from the setting and emphasized the redness on his still-flaming cheek.

He didn't feel angry anymore. He was too tired - too drained. He just felt a numbness settle over him. For the thousandth time he was once again the boy who wanted the easy affection of his gentle parents. A burning longing he couldn't even understand took hold of him in moments like those, to hold them again.

Slowly and gently he caressed the tiny yellow and teal coloured bird sitting in his palm. The bird chirped out a happy tune and the grip that seemed to close around his throat tightened even more. _I must not cry. I must not cry_. He never cried. He brought the lovely fragile life toward his chest, right above his hurting heart.

The bird was his only company in the lonely room. He loved it for that alone.

Instead of feeling better as he listened to the chirping coming from the circle of his hands, his heart felt heavier. He was sure the bird was as lonely as he was and it was to that thought he pressed his lips to the birds head in a tiny kiss.

_Chrip, chirp. _

* * *

Renji's heart ached.

"I don't wasn't to be friends with you anymore." Byakuya said with emotionless eyes.

Renji knew it had to be coming. After what his guardian had done he wasn't surprised by his friend's mind washed head. More than the pain blossoming in his chest was the utter dejected disappointment he felt. At least he expected the other boy to fight for their friendship. Maybe he really was a good for nothing dog who killed his own mother. But…was he so worthless that he was tossed aside for pride? _No, Byakuya's better than this! _He had to be, being a person Renji called his friend he had to be better than what his act seemed to suggest sometimes. It had happened many times before and Byakuya had never cut off ties between them. And Renji knew that there was a force behind Byakuya's acquiesces to the Monster's decision. Still it hurt.

He stepped close abruptly to the black haired boy, the same height as him although months older.

Anger gleamed in his eyes and he couldn't help but to growl in a similar manner he had seen Byakuya's uncle do. "Why?"

He was satisfied to see Byakuya's large eyes widen and watch him take a step back as Renji advanced further.

Smaller hands pushed at the other boy's chest until Renji stumbled backward almost tripping before getting a good enough grasp on his footing.

To Renji, Byakuya whispered softly almost like an apology, "I can't see you anymore. I'm sorry." And then he turned abruptly and lightning fast he ran leaving empty space to fill his place. Renji watched from his frozen position as his friend ran out of his life with the same pain and anger blossoming further into his little chest. It was then Renji truly understood. Why did the world seem to hate them? Why did the damn world truly detest the idea of them being friends? Renji was selfish for wanting to keep Byakuya's friendship, one of the most sincere and honest one he'd ever had. He wasn't allowed to, he concluded. They were too different. _It's the tale of the monkey and the moon._

* * *

It had been five years and they would turn fifteen this year. Things had not changed it seemed yet at the same time _everything_ was different.

Their friendship wasn't allowed to continue and that had been monitored and ensured closely by Byakuya's guardian. Still, they found ways to communicate. Little ways, but even the smallest tended to have the greatest effects.

They had come to a silent understanding.

They both liked to frequent the riverside someday unintentionally meeting and it was only there where they could met the most often. It soothed them. It was not secret to his uncle, who sent a guard with his charge so not to allow any unintended proceedings displeasing to him.

So it was there that Byakuya sat to do his drawings and calligraphy. Renji, who sat uncharacteristically silent a few feet away from him, always watched his make his art. Byakuya ignored the other teenager. He had come to a silent understanding with his guard: if he didn't speak to the redhead, the guard wouldn't mention it to his uncle, in turn assured that Byakuya would no longer escape him.

His grandfather was well aware of this arrangement and he allowed it. He greatly disliked the way his sister's son dealt with his grandson, but he was away enough from the household to never fully be able to control that particular situation. Ginrei was away with business and now he only had regret for the arrangement of putting his nephew as Byakuya's legal guardian. It only he had known it would be like this. Still, he did what he could. Keeping silent with what he pleased was his right and he would not shatter any trust his precious grandson had in him and in his confidence.

Renji looked up from his homework (they went to different schools although both wearing the typical gakuren) and looked between the rich black strands trying to hide the beautiful artwork. It was of the sea; somewhat resembling the waters in front of them both, but it had elaborated twists. There were ports and small boats with a bright peach pink coloured, almost vermillion sun indistinguishable as to the setting or rising from the horizon line. It was beautiful and reminiscent of Impressionist art, particularly Monet's 'Impression: Sunrise'. _It was probably based off it_, Renji thought as he watched, mesmerized, as the dainty fingers dance over the page.

Later when Byakuya set to go, usually always before him, he locks eyes with Renji despite that he sees the growing resentment in those eyes. Not directed at him, but at himself and the situation.

* * *

Hisana was the beauty in his life at the ripe age of seventeen. He met her months ago and he could not simply forget her soft smile, her gentle heart, and her kindness. She was beautiful, yes, but that could not make up for the fact she was 'common trash' according to his uncle. Byakuya's uncle disapproved greatly of her, almost as much as he had of Renji. He would go off on a rage-bound duty to see that she never came near Byakuya, but that could not prevent the teenager from seeing his love. He was determined. There was finally someone, something, in his life worthwhile to fight back. And it wasn't that Abarai wasn't a worthwhile friend, it was that he gained courage he hadn't had before through years and experience. So he had his way.

Hisana was tolerated by them. In fact, his grandfather seemed to approve greatly of her though he never said anything directly on the topic. He spoke to her kindly when he was around her and he invited her to tea on more than one occasion. He liked what he saw in her. She was perseverance embodied. Her gentle presence lit up the room and she was wonderful for his young grandson. Although very quiet at time, she was not boring and she simply glowed the when he called her "my dear."

Byakuya had met her at the park, had been working on a poem when she passed by. Instantly his eyes followed her movements with an invisible force and that was it. She was it. He must draw her; it was her he had been waiting to paint. Her mask of sorrow and slight sickness so lovely, it was as if he had been waiting for months to paint something without realising it until seeing it.

He watched as she sat short yards in front of him eyes focused on the children playing nearby.

Exquisite.

So without her permission he slipped out another piece of thick paper and started with her eye.

She had noticed halfway through and the silent communication that happened between them was awkward, but enough understanding for her to come over.

"I apologize," Byakuya had said rather shyly. And she had been awed by his artwork then and her eyes _glittered_ to see more.

It was Byakuya's bliss.

He was in love with her and she was in love with him. He knew that she loved him completely, although at times she would apologize without regret that she didn't, because he was her secondary instead of primary. The sister she looked for was her main obligation and he understood completely.

He understood this completely when the two had actually found said sister. Her life was complete, she had said. She had accomplished her goal and went to set things right for her, and now that she had found her(they both seemed to adore each other after spending the first afternoon together) , she had enough time with Byakuya. She placed both evenly now. It made him love her generous heart even more.

* * *

They kissed with a passion they never experienced. They were both the moths and their fire was the flame. Hisana turned in his arms and his arms tightened around her waist only to lift her higher against his chest _so I don't break my neck reaching down_. Their chests pureed together and Byakuya learned further onto the horizontal bar pressing against the small of his waist. Her arms clasped his neck in a tighter hold and his tongue twirled with hers in his mouth. Her knees bend slighter higher in the air and he melted at the knowledge.

They came apart to breathe after long moments and laughed together when they noticed where they stood. It was on the edge of his open veranda and guards stood invisible but watching indifferently in the distance.

"Let's move elsewhere," he breathed into her hair.

* * *

Byakuya had known Rukia for two months thus far.

"I guess this means you're my brother-in-law," Rukia had stated when she glanced at them again. She said this not because it was true (because of course they were not married, nor were they old enough to he thought), but because she felt the strong connection her sister and Byakuya shared. It was an ageless type of love, a selfless one and a selfish one. The tiny red string wrapped around both of their finger, invisible, now lopping thousands of times around them. They were so comfortable with each other wrapped in each other's arms they could have been married for years. Rukia grinned, wicked glint in her eyes and Byakuya wondered at the differences between the two sisters fondly.

"I guess you're my sister now," Byakuya stated tonelessly, but the approving air he held that moment said otherwise. He smiled softly and listened to Hisana's laughter as the sisters chattered.

They all knew this wouldn't last, but with a desperate hope they could not put aside, they all prayed for otherwise. Hisana's health was deteriorating and there was nothing else to do for it. Byakuya would lose everything yet again. His hand tightened subconsciously in hers.

Hisana, knowing his distress, reached over to the large bouquet of cherry and plum blossoms he had gathered for her, picked up the loveliest pink shade she saw and held it up to his nose. It was symbolic. She returned what he gave her - the heart - in an attempt to free him from impending eternal loneliness, but he didn't understand what it meant. It was a nostalgic moment, intense as blue-purple sang to grey.

"For you, Byakuya, my love."

He knew this time, after she passed, he would not be able to stop tears from coming.

* * *

He was utterly lonely. He had lost her. She was gone. He'd never be the same and he felt his heart would be broken forever if he had it. He didn't have it because she took it with her to her grave and afterlife, wherever that happened to be. People around him whispered behind his back, particularly the servants. "What does he know of love? He is so young, not yet eighteen." They did not understand his old soul, least of all _the monster_.

* * *

More months passed.

He tried to think of other things. He kept in touch with Rukia sparsely now, but when they did meet, self-appointed brother and sister made the most if it by talking of anything and everything other than their mutual loss.

No one wanted to be his friend, he had realised for a long time now. They respected him greatly; it was evident in their interaction with him, but it was not what his heart craved. No, that's not right either. _It a foolish thought_, he chastised himself. It was him who didn't allow anyone close enough to have any ties. Many had tried; he had friends in the loosest sense of the word. Gin, Kenpachi, and a few others brave enough to sit with him, brave enough to bear being around him. But every time they asked him to do something he declined. It was his own actions that kept him isolated. How could he? His uncle would chase them away, and if it wasn't for that, it was the new guard that would keep him away.

Byakuya had simply stopped trying. The façade he put in place was ingrained so deep in him he sometimes thought it was the truth. Only in the darker hours of the day where he was alone in his room, devoid of any human company, it was that those thoughts would creep over him. _And of Hisana_, he was lost in grief during the nights. The shadows cornering him seemed to only amplify those emotions.

The little bird in his hand was the same one he held six years ago, battling the same inner conflict, but of a different kind.

In many ways the beautiful bird was the only friend Byakuya had for years. His love for the small beauty had grown copiously as well as his overwhelming sorrow. It was to the point that Byakuya had bought home a lovely purple and yellow coloured male mate for his tiny precious creature. He wouldn't allow the bird to suffer as he continued to before and now. _Hisana loves those gentle birds… had loved._

He didn't kiss the tiny teal coloured life this time; instead he gently set her back into the cage with her companion and listened to the vibrant chirping coming from the expansive white cage. He quickly slipped a small amount of bird food to their delight.

His grandfather, upon entering the room of his grandson who in his quiet thoughts, had failed to respond to his knock, frowned as he watched Byakuya. He was a boy no longer and in half a years' time he would be an adult.

_It was enough_. Mere months left. Still there was time, as late as it was, he would try to set things right.

Ginrei brushed away soot black locks covering his grandson's eye with a gentle hand, startling the young man.

* * *

Regaining custody was easy. Ginrei no longer took any business trips; instead he had most trusted associates manage well in his absence. While the battle would have taken much longer, Kuchiki Ginrei's influence was far and wide enough for him to very quickly gain what he sought: his grandson.

Byakuya's uncle didn't, _couldn't_ control him anymore.

Upon Ginrei's orders, the methodic way the guards' were always keen on following his grandson's every move were destroyed. With Ginrei's words, Byakuya no longer was required to have a guard follow him around, tracking his every move except at school. It was an infinite relief and he was so thankful to his grandfather he tried even harder to please him in the way he knew how: to work harder on his duties, to talk to him more, to tell him more about himself.

* * *

Renji was taller than him now. Now Byakuya had to look up the few inches at him to view his face properly.

Winter was over and spring loomed about them in the colourful tulips. Whites, crimsons, lavenders, violets, pinks, and yellows were organized chaotically around them. They ran into each other in the same park Byakuya had first drew Hisana.

Renji smiled without bitterness behind him.

"So you know Rukia?" he exclaimed in a surprised outburst as if he was thinking the thought right before Byakuya showed up and that he has shown up at exactly the opportune time for exclamation.

Byakuya's eyebrows shot up. He hadn't been aware Renji knew her also. Rukia had never mentioned him, but she didn't talk about her friends all that much when they were in each other's company. Byakuya had no doubt she had told Hisana about him.

"Yes, how do you know her?"

Their silence had faded. Byakuya, no longer refrained from having Renji as a friend, no longer having a guard reporting to _the monster_, spoke to him freely. It was extremely awkward at first, but once the surprise had lifted they both wasted no time_. It was almost as if their friendship never really faded_, Byakuya mused.

Renji's jaw dropped slightly and he_ gaped_. "My best friend knows you? I didn't believe her when she said it for some reason. It just didn't seem possible. What the fuck? She said you were her _brother_, and that she would introduce us!" He tattoos, which increased every few months, turned a funny shape under his black shades. At Renji's words Byakuya's eyes widened and he abstained the want to let his mouth hang the same manner as Renji's. _Not that I would ever let such a thing happen._

But… Since when was Renji Rukia's _best friend_?

Suddenly Renji was laughing hysterically and soon was bent-double trying to gain his breath while simultaneously unable to contain the persisting laughter. It must have been contagious for Byakuya was unable to stop the light laughter he rarely emitted from emerging. Long minutes later they both were out of breathe, laughing _necessary_.

"So…wanna hang out?"


End file.
